


以身饲虎

by Jeeessie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeessie/pseuds/Jeeessie
Summary: 并没有饲虎。
Relationships: 娃畅 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	以身饲虎

成丰十五年，蛮族大举入侵，大梁连丢十五城，边关民不聊生。信使传来噩耗，主将战死，边关战士群龙无首，眼看蛮族将攻入主城。大梁国地大物丰，又多年未曾经历过战事，成帝左右思量，一时间竟无可用之人。不得已一纸军令，调回了已经解甲归田的刘老将军。刘老将军曾帮先帝打过江山，两人亲如兄弟，如若在寻常人家，成帝还要尊称一声叔父。  
刘老将军重新披挂上阵，带领十万大军奔赴前线。之后三年，大梁军势如破竹，收复失地自不在话下。眼看边关即将恢复平静，又是一纸军令，将刘老将军请回朝中封赏。这日，刘老将军与幼子秉烛夜谈，与他分析前线各股势力，各路人马，又敲定了明日的攻城战术，只带二三卫兵，趁着夜色启程。  
第二日，天还未亮，少将军带领十数名好手，悄悄潜入蛮族营帐，取敌将首级于转瞬之间。自此，久攻不下的凉州宣告大捷。  
凉州自古以来是大梁与蛮族通商之地，多年经营之下，汉人与蛮人相互交融，和平共处。可是边关战士受蛮族欺压多年，老将军又回朝，少将军年幼，到底镇不住使惯了刀枪的将士们。一时间血流成河，杀红了眼的士兵见了蛮族面孔就砍，刀尖上滴着谁的鲜血，城内竟如地狱一般。  
不分汉人还是蛮人，脸上写满了惊恐，四散着逃出城区。城外黄沙绵延二十里，只有一条管道与外界连通，他们又能逃到哪去呢。少将军勒马立于城外，看着这噩梦一般的场景，人们推搡着逃出来，又被城墙上落下的羽箭刺中，像一滩烂泥一样的倒下去，倒在混着血液的泥浆里。  
天色将晚，昔日人声鼎沸的凉州城如今如死城一般，除了城墙上的沟壑，竟再也找不出一丝亮光。少将军自城外死人堆里捡了个孩子，看起来不过五六岁的光景，衣衫褴褛像个小叫花子，只有一双眼睛小狗一样得滴溜溜地跟着少将军转。

少将军单名一个畅字，是刘老将军最小的儿子，又是庶子，自小养在江南老家，连老将军的面也没见过几回。他母亲出身青楼，有一把好嗓子，也因这被老将军赎了身，收进府中。母亲怀他的时候，大夫人并几房姨娘暗中作梗，几番折腾下来，竟也平安降生。  
母亲并不得宠，时常被欺负，有时连丫头小厮都要比他们母子显得更尊贵些，吃不饱穿不暖的日子更是常有。就算是过着这样的日子，母亲也时常告诉他，要做善良正直的人，你是刘老将军的儿子，你的身后是家国天下。  
畅儿时比同龄人显得更瘦小些，故而起步的时候也更吃力。他想要为母亲争气，日日练武读兵法，比哥哥们更加勤奋。刘老将军被调回边关，儿子们左右推脱，只有畅主动请缨，这才有了日后赫赫有名的少将军。

少将军心里并不愿战士们去烧杀抢掠，这与蛮人又有什么区别呢。在看到孩子的时候，少将军还是动了恻隐之心。他翻身下马，脱下自己披风裹住孩子，把他带回了自己的营帐。洗干净之后才发现小狗果然是蛮族面孔，从没见过父母，记事的时候就在城中流浪，会说一点点汉话。又问起名字，小狗叽里咕噜吐出一连串的蛮语，见少将军呆若木鸡，于是说道：“叫我娃尔就好啦。”  
小狗年纪小，对于战争并没有什么认识，对他来说不过是有了一个新家。从此小狗养在少将军帐中，与他同进同出，并不避讳。  
两月后，朝中传来消息，刘老将军年事已高，于家中病逝，举国哀痛行国丧之礼。边关战事紧张，少将军顾不上悲痛，日日推演战术，捷报接二连三的传回朝中。少将军在凉州城一战成名，随讣告一起来的，还有他的兵权。少将军成了守国门的主将。  
这年少将军16岁，小狗8岁。

在少将军的悉心教导下，小狗渐渐长大，看上去竟然比少将军还要强壮一些。随少将军读书习武，如卫兵一样的陪伴在他左右，夜夜笙歌。  
一国主将养一个外族小孩本就是大逆不道的事情，军中也不乏反对声音，少将军习以为常，左右不过是个孩子。可是小狗是个傻的，不懂这些人情世故，有谁说就要冲上去将对方打个鼻青脸肿。  
此后10年，边关平静，偶有蛮族骑兵南下骚扰，都被少将军挡在国门之外。两国之间的贸易重新建立起来，凉州城又恢复了昔日景象。

成帝驾崩，新帝即位。蛮族像未卜先知，早早隐匿于凉州城外。新帝听信谗言，说少将军与蛮族暗通款曲，养着的小狗就是最好的证据。一道军令下来夺了少将军的权，蛮族大举入侵。  
入夜，少将军被羁押在监牢里，看着窗外冲天的火光，听着女人、孩子的哭喊声，心想国君在如此紧要关头胡闹，果然帝王薄情，始终不信我父子，也许大梁命数已尽。忽然小狗从墙上挖了个洞钻出来。少将军见了小狗，扑上去抱住，求小狗救他出去。  
小狗：“哥哥还不明白吗？”  
少将军：“明白什么？”  
小狗：“你的父亲。”  
少将军沉默良久，说：“知道。”，  
小狗：“哥哥为国尽忠，他们却这样对你。哥哥跟我走吧，咱们去草原上，过自由的日子。”  
少将军：“小狗，我以为你能放下仇恨。”  
小狗激动地紧紧抱住少将军，少将军在牢里关了数日，此时已经瘦得一把骨头，被小狗搂在怀里吻。就像小时候，小狗闹着不睡觉，少将军也是这样抱着他，给他讲江南的景色，讲天上的星星，讲他有多爱他。  
少将军在小狗怀里闭上了眼睛。小狗用衣襟擦了擦匕首上的血迹，收回靴筒中。打了个呼哨，一只信鹰飞进来稳稳落在他手臂上。小狗自始至终都不是小狗，他是草原上的战狼。  
蛮族部队势如破竹，大梁军无主，节节败退，国亡了。

传说北境有一个魔湖，只要把爱人的尸身葬入终年冰封的湖面，就能与爱人每日相见，再不分离。  
小狗俯下身，滚烫的胸膛贴着冰面，少将军闭着眼睛躺在他身下，就像只是睡着了一样。


End file.
